IT NEVER ENDS
by namelessvanity
Summary: I suck at summaries, the title basically says it all. Bring Me The Horizon - It Never Ends Please just read and review. Tell me what you want more of, or less of. Constructive crititism would be much appreciated. Read author notes at start of story. Thnx.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author notes: I really didn't know what to label this under;**_

_**It's 100% personal, nothing to do with tv or books or anything having to do with the entertainment industry.**_

_**Please just review. :) I'll put the next chapter up once I get at least one review, is that so hard to ask for? Sorry, i'm babbling on. Enjoy the story!**_

_**It Never Ends**_

Her eyes filled with tears as he walked away again, for the 5th time...

_You'd think somebody would learn after the first time, but no..._

My naive-self scares me. Everytime I think it's over, he makes me fall.

But, how far is too far?

_**Fool me once; shame on you.**_

_**Fool me twice; shame on me.**_

I can't even start to explain how much shit he puts me through, how many times he's hurt me, or how many times he's made me cry. Because to be honest, I can't even count them.

H ave you ever had that feeling; like you want to scream?

_**Leave the world, forget everything...**_

You're going insane.

_"I've said it once, i've said it twice, i've said it a thousand fucking times! That i'm 'okay', that i'm 'fine', that it's all just in my mind. But this has got the best of me and I can't seem to sleep. It's not because you're not with me, it's because you never leave!"_

I laid in bed, restless and blasting my stereo.

_Jeez, I __**love**__ Bring Me the Horizon._

I turned onto my stomach and stroked my soft baby blue plaid blanket I rested on.

My eyes watered up so I wiped them and sat up, looking around my room. My phone lit up and vibrated and I tossed it aside. I don't want to talk to anyone.

His words flooded into my head as I thought everything over.

_"He doesn't deserve you."_

_"I'm sorry for everything."_

_"I'd take you back in a heartbeat."_

_"I still love you.."_

_"I've always wanted you."_

_Complicated, guys are just way too complicated!_

I rolled my eyes.

_I can't let him get to me again._

I'm inlove with him; I want to scream it!

I want him to know, I want the world to know!

I want to be with him.

I love him more than anyone or anyone else.

But how much can I afford?

I don't think I can take another heartbreak and going back to my old ways.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt my legs start to shake as I looked up into the mirror.

Mascara running, cheeks red, eyes puffy, and voice raspy..

I used my sleeve to wipe my eyes before laying back down on my back, and staring up at the ceiling. My fingers slid across my bed then gripped my sheets until they turned white.

_Why do I let him put me through this?_

I swallowed hard before pulling my blanket over my head and letting a scream rip out of my throat.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

I suppressed it then smiled a little.

_**Much**__ better._

My cell phone lit up again so I picked it up and looked at the screen.

_**Of course...**___

_From: Bobby_

_listen, I know you're mad but just listen._

_I love you and want you and all that shit,_

_I'm just really in love with her. She's amazing._

_Blah, blah, blah._ _Same shit, different day. Just as I thought._

I rolled my eyes once more before tossing my phone again.

_How fucking __**stupid**__ could a guy be?_

_I know we broke and everything, but damn!_

I laughed a little to myself then shook the thoughts out of my head, grabbing my phone.

I stood up then walked out of my room, avoiding anyone in my house before going outside and walking up to the park.

_I'm suppose to be meeting my boyfriend here._

_I know, I know. Difficult me._

_Confused?_

_I'll explain it all; starting point to current moment._

_Ready? Better be._

_It's a pretty long story._

_Buuuut, I think i'll stick to the short version so you don't have to listen to me rambling like I am at this very moment._

_Okay, so;_

_**Boy asks girl out,**_

_**they fall in love.**_

_**Give EVERYTHING to each other (if you know what I mean). **_

_**(Insert all that lovey dovey stuff here).**_

_**Boy starts treating give bad,**_

_**starts hanging with his ex and kisses her.**_

_**Gives girlfriend his internet password,**_

_**she goes on and sees messages that she did not find very pleasant.**_

_**They break up.**_

_**They both "move on".**_

_**(Though never do, if you only knew).**_

_**A year goes by, they still talk, flirt, "love" each other.**_

_**(Insert applause).**_

_**Too bad they live far away and both are in relationships.**_

_**I think we're pretty much caught up now.**_

_**Fun, right?**_


End file.
